Assassin's Creed: The Final Wager
by s.gill17
Summary: Desmond is dead, having sacrificed himself. Juno is free and making use of that time, enslaving people and bringing her own rules about. The fate of the world is, once again, on a single Assassin's shoulders. But, with the help of the other Assassins, will the Assassin complete the task set by his deceased father? Or will he fail the task and regret it for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story is set in the 21st Century, following an Assassin I created myself. The Assassin is basically me, were I to join the Brotherhood properly and if the Assassins and Templars actually existed. It is set after 2012 and after Desmond sacrificed himself. There are references to Desmond and the other Assassins. **I do not own Assassin's Creed**, sadly. **I do not own any of the characters created by Ubisoft. I only own my own characters, which you will soon come to know. **Also, some of the names have been changed to protect the privacy of others. Now that that's out of the way, let's get started on the actual story! Oh, before I forget: Strong language and violence! Now, let's move on properly!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Assassin**

Juno stepped out of the Temple and smiled evilly. Desmond was dead, Minerva was gone. The world was saved from the solar apocalypse, but not from Juno. "The World of Juno begins now," she said quietly. The sun was behind her and she turned to it. "It's a shame, Sun. The Earth is not destroyed. Yet, at the same time, it is. The humans will bow down to me, as I bring back the First Civilisation and create my own world. Templars won't exist any more. They will become my slaves. As will the Assassins. I will retrieve all of the Pieces of Eden and use them to enslave the world!" She waved at the Sun and saw the tyre tracks left in the dirt track by the van that the stupid Assassins, William, Sean and Rebecca, drove away in. "The Templars can take care of them. Time for me to travel to Abstergo and meet up with the newest Grand Master of the Templars."

Juno looked up at the grey, cloudy sky and lifted her arms over her head. Her feet left the rocky ground as she floated in the air. Then, she zoomed off, her destination set firmly in her mind: Italy. Juno laughed aloud. "Foolish Assassins... So easy to manipulate. That stupid Native American, Connor-" She spat his name out - "And Desmond Miles. Fools, the lot of them!" She continued on her route to Italy.

* * *

I crouched behind the wall on the other side of the street, peering out at the sides. I watched as the men in black suits left my home and filed into their cars. A small insignia dropped from one of the men's pockets, but he didn't seem to notice. As the cars drove past him, I saw a red cross on the cars. Since when did the Templars make cars? As the last car drove around the car, I crossed the road, carefully watching the cars pass. A car came roaring through the road and I quickly rolled over the bonnet. As I did, I noticed the red cross again. I took one look at my house before running. "Come back here!" yelled the man, getting out of his car quickly. "You stupid Assassin!" The man pulled a gun out of his waist coat and aimed. I rolled behind the same wall as the man fired. Fifteen years old and I was already getting shot at. Juno must have ordered all of the Templars to wipe out the Assassins, or something like that. The man fired more. Abruptly, the gun shots stopped. It was quiet or as quiet as it usually gets when bullets get stopped firing. I peered around the wall. The man's body was on the ground, motionless, pools of blood flowing from his neck. A man in a hood stood behind him, a blade on his arm extended, blood dripping from it.

"Fancy you being here. Thought you were in Birmingham," I said, getting up from behind the wall.

"I had a feeling something bad was going to happen to you," said the hooded figure. "So, I came back. And it looks like I was right. I suppose this is Juno's doing?" He kicked the man's body with his toe. "Templar bastard."

"George, you need to get to the Brotherhood. We have to find a way to stop the Templars and Juno. It's been a year in her world. Those Who Came Before are here. Maybe we can form an alliance with them!"

George laughed. "The First Civilisation is under Juno's control, Suraj. There's no way they'd help us." I had a thoughtful look on my face. Then, I suddenly remembered: the Templars, my house, my family. I pushed George aside roughly and opened the door to my house. Blood stains were plastered all over the hallway. George pushed his way through the house and came to the living room, me behind him. There, on the floor, in pools of blood, lay my family. My mother and father were holding hands tightly. Even in Death, their love was pure. My older brother had my younger sister in his arms, an angry look in his eyes. My younger sister had her head buried in my older brother's chest. George knelt over my brother and slid their eyes shut. "Requiescant in pace," he said quietly. I knelt down in front of my parents and closed their eyes. I closed my own and a tear slid down my cheek. "Hey, Suraj... look." George was pointing to Suraj's father's other hand. I quickly opened the fist and pulled out the crumpled paper. Quickly, I smoothed it out and read it:

_Suraj, if you're reading this, the Templars have invaded our home. If you're reading this, they have murdered us. Your family is dead, and it is thanks to Juno and the Templars. We have lived in Juno's world for a year now and she has done everything to wipe out the Assassins or enslave them. My son, you must stop Juno at all costs. You are what the world needs. Son, stop Juno. Avenge us. Kill every Templar and kill Juno. Find Minerva and Jupiter. They will hopefully aid you in your quest. Take your equipment, bring the Brotherhood together. End this war between the Templars and the Assassins. I know this is a lot to ask of you. But if you do this, our world will be save. Our faction will be victorious. Peace will fall onto Earth. We will always love you, son._

I stood up from where I was kneeling and crumpled the paper into a ball. "I swear, I will destroy the Templars. And Juno. I will bring peace back to this Earth if it's the last thing I do. I will avenge you all." I walked towards the stove and turned the gas on, watching the flames. I burnt the paper and looked at George. "Come on." I hurried down to the hidden basement and unlocked the hidden door. Opposite the door was a chest. I stepped forward and opened the chest. Inside, were weapons and robes. I pulled the robes out and looked at them. "My father was meant to give these to me when I finished my training. I'll have to learn the rest with the Brotherhood." I donned the robes and pulled out the guns with the silver bullets. I put the ammo in the gun and hid it in my robes. I pulled out the two gauntlets with the hidden blades and put them onto my arms. There was a tomahawk with a sticky note in the chest too. I picked up the tomahawk and read the note. It said: _This tomahawk was the infamous Connor Kenway's signature weapon. Don't ask how I obtained it. Just use it. _I placed the tomahawk in it's place on my robes and picked up the final thing in the chest. It was the Assassin's insignia on a chain. I put the chain around my neck and pulled up my hood. I turned to George.

"Wow, you look like a true Assassin," he breathed out. I moved in front of the full length mirror and looked myself over. My robes were a blood red, the inside and stitching black. I unleashed one of the hidden blades and held my tomahawk and stood in a fighting pose. I looked great. Finally, I was a true Assassin, even though my training wasn't complete.

I looked at George. "Are you with me in my quest to end this war between Assassins and Templars and stop Juno?" He bowed to me.

"Until the end, my friend," he replied with a grin, unsheathing one of his own hidden blades. "Let's do this!" I nodded to him and looked myself over once more in the mirror.

* * *

Once outside, I locked the door to my house. "What do you suppose we should do with the house?" I asked.

"You have to sell it now. There's no point in keeping it. Too many memories. Besides, you'll either live with the Brotherhood or with one of the other Assassins. You can stay with me if you want. We can get a flat." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Once this is all over," I said. George nodded to me. "Anyway, I've always wondered this. Why do Assassins have two blades? Shouldn't we only have one?"

"I think it's because of the legendary Ezio Auditore. He had two hidden blades so he must have started the trend. Anyway, it doesn't matter. We can do double the damage, so why do you question it?" I shrugged.

"Just wondering." I unsheathed one of the blades and hid it again. "I like the weapon. How do we tell who's a Templar and who's neutral or an Assassin?"

"What about your _talent_?" asked George. "Aren't you a descendant of one of the First Civilisation?" I looked at him with a blank expression and he rolled his eyes at me. "Your Eagle Vision."

"Oh yeah," I slapped my forehead with my hand. I looked at the wet ground, where the first drops of rain started to fall. The red Templar cross caught my eye. I picked up the pendant and inspected it. "Look out Templars. You shouldn't have ever crossed me. Now, I'm going to kill you all, no matter how big your group is."

"I've just noticed," George said. "Aren't you gonna draw too much attention dressed like that?"

"Fair point," I said. I quickly unlocked my door and rushed up to my room, clearing out my wardrobe and shoving my clothes and Assassin robes into my suitcase. I hid my weapons underneath. I changed into a t-shirt and jeans, wearing a black hoodie on top. I equipped my hidden blades and left the house. "Where are we going now?"

"To the Brotherhood, I suppose," George said. "Unless you have somewhere else to go first." I thought for a moment.

"I need to tell my family what happened. They're part of the Brotherhood and they should be ready to fight if they need to." George nodded and we got into his car, ready to go to my cousin's house.

* * *

I sat in front of my cousin, Simran. She had asked me if she could join the Brotherhood. I didn't know what to say. She was only thirteen... I couldn't exactly put her in danger could I? Her argument was that I was part of the Order. I explained to her that I had no choice. My immediate family were murdered by Templar hands. How could I not officially join and avenge them? Besides, I had to end this war once and for all. "This isn't fair you know," she muttered. "I should get to join and fight for what I believe."

"I know, but you're only thirteen. I can't risk you getting hurt. I can't put you in danger," I said. "I'm in the Order because I have no other option. Because my dad told me to do what I can. If you're going to join, you're going to wait a few years."

"Eirun is part of the Order though!" she shouted, standing up, fists clenched. I quickly stood up too and blocked the doorway. "He's your age and nothing has happened to his family!"

"Eirun isn't part of our Order!" I yelled back. "Or have you forgotten?! He was trained to be one of us but he double crossed us! He's a bloody Templar! He isn't classed as our family any more. And nobody in our family wants to kill him because he's 'family'." I motioned the quotes in the air. "But I won't have any problem doing the job myself! You may not be an Assassin yet but you have the Assassin blood inside of you! You want to join us?! Don't get emotional! It ruins your work!"

"He's family though. You can't kill family," she said.

"It has to be done," I looked at the floor.

"Are you really going to kill your own cousin?" she asked me. I looked at my blades and flicked my right wrist, unsheathing the right hidden blade. My eyes met hers.

"If I have to," I said. "He's a Templar. I'm an Assassin. When it comes to it, family doesn't make a difference in this war. He's with the enemy, he is an enemy. I'll kill him when I get the chance. His sisters won't do it, no one else will. He's probably loving life with Juno and the Templars, getting whatever he wants, whenever he wants. I bet he doesn't think about who's dying and who's being enslaved. He probably won't care that it could be us being forced to work like dogs." I was breathing heavily, letting my emotions get the better of me. What did I just say to Simran about emotions? I took my own advice and took a deep breath. I exhaled slowly. "I have a mission. And when I get the chance, my blade will go through his throat." I turned to walk away. I turned my head slightly. "If you join the Order, you'll be working in the back. You won't do any missions until later in life. Remember that."

I left the house and wondered what I should do now. I had been to speak to all of my cousins and I told them what I had to do. Some wanted to join and I couldn't stop them. But some I wouldn't let them. That was final. I should start tracking down Templars and find their Headquarters. Maybe I could launch an attack and infiltrate their facility. I shrugged. It was worth a shot.

* * *

I sat on one of the sofas in the area where me and my friends hang out when we're in school, pondering my thoughts. So far, I've had no luck in tracking down a Templar to obtain any information. I sensed that I had allies throughout the school but there were too many enemies here as well. Most of them probably didn't know what they were fighting for, only that they were being taught to fight. What really bothered me though was the fact that they didn't know what was going on around the world and the Templars and Juno was obviously brainwashing them. "Maybe they're using Animi to make them relive their ancestor's memories so that they think they know what they have to do," I muttered to myself. My friend sat heavily next to the empty seat next to me.

"What are you mumbling about?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's not really important," I said. "Just thinking of a scenario for my story." I lied through my teeth easily and I hated it. But lying was part of being an Assassin. I was sure that I would get used to it soon. I tapped into my Eagle Vision and looked around. A mixture of blue and red with an occasional tint of white. Blue: allies, most likely other Assassins. Red: enemies, most likely Templars. White: information. I felt under my hoodie sleeves and felt my two gauntlets, hiding my hidden blades. The designs had been altered from the previous times. The blades were actually inside of the gauntlet and designed to kill without hurting its user, rather than the blade being underneath. It was a good improvement. Thankfully, I don't have PE any more as today was my last day doing PE.

I scanned the area without my Eagle Vision, looking closely at people walking past. My headteacher walked briskly past me and I quickly caught a red cross on his suit. "I'll be back," I said. Quickly, I got up and followed the teacher, wondering whether he was a true Templar or if he was being forced to wear one of those crosses, just like everyone else because Juno was in control. He entered the boy's toilets and I quickly followed.

"Soon, I won't have to work here any more. I'll be working directly beneath Juno. I'll be the best Templar ever made." He examined his ring finger and I noticed a burned brand wrapped all around it. It was true. My headteacher was a Templar. I had to end his life now. I stepped forward from the shadow.

"Sir?" I asked. His head shot up, a look of surprise in his eyes. He quickly put his hands to his side and looked at me nonchalantly.

"Ah, young man what can I do for you?" he asked me. I could see that he was shuffling uncomfortably, but only because I was trained. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed his movements at all. I looked at him, deep in my thoughts. "Young man?" he repeated. I shot out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Ah, sorry sir. I didn't get much sleep last night," I lied. He nodded and asked me to continue. "I was just wondering if I could meet you after school in private later today? It's kind of important."

"Of course," he said. "Would you like to come to my office after school?" I nodded and the deal was set. I needed to shut down the cameras though, before I could make my move. I left the bathroom, smiling to myself. He would be my source of information. I would manipulate him into doing what I want. I plopped myself back into my seat and thought, closing my eyes. To disable the cameras, I practically needed a technical genius. But they had to be part of the Assassin Order or they would become suspicious. That was the problem though. No tech genius was in the Assassin Order. Suddenly, I had an idea. I walked past my friends and once again tapped into my Eagle Vision. I scanned the area. A tint of gold caught my attention. I moved toward the golden figure, realising that it was who I was looking for in the first place. Mentally, I leaped in joy. I loved this Eagle Vision. I grabbed his arm.

"Hey, I need to talk to you. In private," I added as I saw people staring at us. My friend looked puzzled. Nonetheless, he followed me to a private place. Ironically, we landed at the steps to the library. This was private enough. "So, you know about the Assassins and the Templars right?" He nodded.

"They both strive for peace," he said. "But the Assassins want it through free will and they also fight for free will. Templars want to control people to get peace."

"Well, I'm not going to lay this out easy. I'm just going to say it. I'm an Assassin." He looked at me, wide eyed.

"What?" he asked me. "Yeah, right. If you're an Assassin, I'm a duck."

"Trust me Dan," I said to him. "I'm an Assassin. And I can prove it. You know that the Assassins have hidden blades right?" Dan nodded. "Well, I have two. Don't tell anyone. Look." I unsheathed both of my hidden blades and quickly looked around. I hid the blades again and waited for Dan's reaction.

"You're really an Assassin," he mumbled to himself. "What are you meant to do?"

"Kill the Templars and stop Juno. I have to kill her and end this war between the Assassins and the Templars. That's my mission. I have to bring peace back to Earth."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dan asked.

"I need your help. Mr Ibarazaki is a Templar. I've got to kill him. I have an opportunity but I need your help. I need you to hack into the school's system and disable the cameras." Dan stared at me.

"If that's what you need, do I become an Assassin?" he asked me.

"Do you want to be an Assassin?" He nodded. "Right. You do this for me and I'll take you to the Order so that you can become an Assassin. You have my word." Dan nodded firmly. "Right. I'll have to knock out the people that maintain the cameras and once I do, you need to close them down long enough for me to make my first move against the Templars. But before I kill him, I have to get the information out of him first. Once I have the information, I can kill him and I'll be one step closer to finishing this war."

"When do you need it done?" asked Dan. "I'm guessing that you want it after school?"

"After school is what I was thinking," I said, scratching my neck. I checked my watch. "We've got half an hour left of lunch. I'll leave and get what I need to knock out the people controlling the CCTV. Meanwhile, you plan your hacking thing in time for after school. Make sure nobody knows what you're doing." We got up from where we were sitting and began walking. Quickly, I grabbed Dan's arm. "Thank you for your help."

* * *

I left the store at ease. I still had twenty minutes of lunch left and I was about to walk past my school gates. I hid the carrier bag in my bag, underneath my PE clothes. Thankfully, I had already had PE that morning. My final lesson was maths but I didn't bother doing any of the work during the lesson. I was too preoccupied planning my strategy. I couldn't afford to make a mistake. If I did, Mr Ibarazaki would let the Templars know that an Assassin still exists and I could put Dan's life in danger. I tapped my fingertips against the table, staring at the floor. I sneaked a glance at the watch to my left. Only a few more minutes until the end of the day. Quickly, I went through my plan once more in my head. Dan and I would meet outside of the CCTV room at the other end of the hall to avoid unwanted attention. Then, I would set up the knock out gas and walk inside, claiming I needed assistance. Then, without warning, I would unleash the gas and knock everyone out. I would then leave the room and walk down the opposite hall as Dan entered the CCTV room. Then, he would disable the cameras and text me. After I receive the text, I would meet Ibarazaki.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. I kept my head down as I packed away my things and left the classroom. Straight away, I headed towards the CCTV room, stopping at the end of the hall. A few moments later, Dan met up with me. I nodded to him. He nodded back. The coast was clear. I removed the knock out device from my bag and pulled on a pair of gloves. I needed to make sure that I left no fingerprints on anything. I walked forward. "Excuse me, I need some help," I said as I opened the door.

"What can I help you with?" asked one of the people in the room. I shut the door and secretly locked it.

"I need you to sleep now!" I said. I activated the device and ran around the room, knocking everyone out. Quickly, I threw the device out of the window and backed out of the room. I was quick enough to not get hit myself. After a few moments of making sure I wouldn't sleep, I started moving, taking my phone out of the pocket. Dan moved forward and took a deep breath and put on a mask before stepping into the room. I continued on my route to Mr Ibarazaki's room. As I turned onto the hall where the headteacher's room was, Dan's text came through, saying a single word: _done. _I smiled and put my phone away. Gently, I knocked on the door and Mr Ibarazaki's voice came through, telling me to come in. I walked in and he smiled at me.

"Ah, I thought you wouldn't show," he said, nodding.

"Why wouldn't I? I needed to-" I felt my arms being pinned to my sides. "Hey! What the-"

"Shut up!" Ibarazaki growled. I looked to my sides and saw that two other teachers were holding my arms. I struggled, trying to break free. Ibarazaki moved forward and slapped me. He pointed a finger into my chest. "Did you not think I didn't know who you were?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You thought I would be blind, _Assassin_?" Ibarazaki hissed my title. The blood drained from my face. "Stupid boy!" My face became hard. "And that is all that you are! A boy! Not qualified to be an Assassin! I am a man! Do you think that you, of all people, would be able to take me down?! I have put away many of _your kind _and you are no challenge for me!" He spat at my feet.

"How did you know?" I asked simply. "You had no way of knowing. I didn't give anything away."

"Foolish," he hissed, teeth bared. "Does your Order not teach you anything?! Did you not see if anyone was following you? Or watching you... when you were at the library stairs?"

"You had me followed," I snarled. "Because you thought that I heard you in the bathroom before you noticed me." Ibarazaki smirked. "And you thought it was odd that I wanted to talk to you and so you had one of your goons follow me."

"Good," Ibarazaki purred. "You're not as stupid as I thought."

"So what are you going to do to me now, Templar?" I sneered. "Kill me? And get charged with child murder?"

"No," he said. "Do you believe me stupid? I will-" Ibarazaki cut off as I heard a snap. One of my arms were released as a body fell to the floor with a thud. Quick as lightning, I released one of my blades and shoved it through the neck of the person pinning my other arm to my side. I felt hot blood fall onto my fingertips as the other body dropped to the floor. I looked straight at Ibarazaki.

"You were saying?" I asked politely. Ibarazaki looked scared for a moment. Then his face turned into anger.

"Bastard! Die!" he yelled. Ibarazaki pulled a sword from underneath his desk and charged. Quickly, I unsheathed my hidden blades and countered his attack with a blade and stabbing him in the knee with the other. Ibarazaki fell back and dropped his sword, pushing his hands against the fresh wound. I kicked his sword to the other side of the room and walked forward as Ibarazaki began to cry.

"Now," I said, kneeling down in front of him and pulling a pencil from my pocket. "Am I still a boy?"

"You are a bastard! You and all of your kind!" My grip tightened on the pencil.

"I'll take that as a no, then," I said. "Now, where is your hideout?" I asked.

"Go fuck yourself!" Ibarazaki spat.

"Wrong answer," I said. I stabbed the pencil in his wound, making him scream. "It's fine if you won't tell me. I'll just tell you one thing. You may have corrupted your wife, but your daughter, Emi? She's a good friend of mine and she recently became an Assassin. I was there when she was initiated. Her task was to kill you and her mother, but because you were her family, I offered to do it so she didn't have to." I put my fist under his chin. "I'll spare your wife because she was forced. But you, you die." I released my blade. It cut through skin and Ibarazaki rolled back, blood oozing from his knee and neck. I took my pencil out and threw it in the bin.

* * *

I quietly shut the door behind me that led into the headteacher's room. Leaning against the opposite wall was Emi. She was playing with her hidden blade, her head bent down. I moved forward. "Hey, Emi. Are you okay?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, allowing her to rest her head on my shoulder if she wanted to. "I'm sorry Emi. I had to do it. He was one of the worst Templars I had met. It's my mission." Emi sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm okay," she said in a small voice. "I knew you had to do it. Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For doing it for me so I wouldn't have to," she said, "and for sparing my mother and ridding the world of someone so corrupt."

"You're welcome," I said, comforting her. "Listen." I straightened up and pulled Emi gently off me. I held her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Go home and get everything you need. Get your mum too. Head to the Bureau. Tell them that your mum was forced to be a Templar and keep safe. I'll come and see you after. I promise." Emi nodded and gave me a quick hug. I returned in kind. Then she took off. I pulled out my phone and messaged Dan:

_It's done. Put them back on and meet me outside. I'll take you to the Order._

I sent the message and casually walked out of the school. I would have to show up to school tomorrow so there wouldn't be any suspicions about what happened. I only waited a few minutes until Dan came out. He looked extremely happy. "I rigged the cameras to start up again as soon as I left the grounds and I deleted the footage of you in the CCTV room." I nodded my thanks to him.

"So, where is the Order?" he asked.

"Not too far. Don't worry, we'll get there in time." I started walking briskly, thinking about my little escapade. I wonder who broke that teacher's neck. My guess was that it was Emi otherwise she wouldn't have been standing outside the room. It was strange how Emi Ibarazaki saved my life, though I couldn't understand why she had. My logical side immediately responded, saying that it was because I've done a lot for her and I was a fellow Assassin. However, another side of me thought it was something else. And would she have just given me a quick hug and run off like a school girl because she was grateful? Maybe not... I shook my head and put it to the back of my mind. I could ask her later.

The rest of the journey to the Order's Bureau was in silence. Some of the Assassins in Oadby lived in the Bureau if they didn't have their own home. I was able to live in my own home because a member of the family owned it now, but I felt uncomfortable. Maybe, when this was all over, I could move in with a family member or take back my own house. But that's a long time to go. We arrived at the Bureau. I showed Dan the owner, who, after listening to the story, agreed to let Dan into the Order. I didn't stick around to watch the ceremony. Instead, I went to my room and collapsed onto my bed. My last thought was thinking of Emi's behaviour before I fell asleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, that's the first chapter done. It took me quite a few weeks to complete this, mainly because I had little time and I had to think about it and there was also the fact that I wasn't even at home sometimes. If anyone's wondering, in regards to Emi, I still haven't decided about what to do with her yet. But know this, I won't make this into a romance story. There may be a few romance references and pairings but that won't get in the way of the missions and things like that. Also, I took the name Ibarazaki from a novel that one of my YouTube subscribers is doing. The name Emi Ibarazaki also comes from the novel. **Also, Ibarazaki is pronounced Ee-bah-ra-zah-kee**. Note, I only took the name. I didn't take Emi's personality. I put the name on someone I know. Finally, this chapter was (as you can see) from my character's point of view. In future chapters, there will be times when there is a part in the chapter that is not about my character at all and more along the lines of other people. I hope you **enjoyed **the chapter and please don't forget to **review! **Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Guys I'm baaaaack! Like I said in the previous chapter, there are references to Desmond and the other Assassins. Once again, **I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters created by Ubisoft. ****I only own my own characters.**_ _Once more, some of the names have been changed to protect their privacy. And finally, this contains strong language and violence! Now, that that's over, on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Phantom Blade**

I awoke from my slumber when I felt someone was shaking my shoulders aggressively. "Fucking stop!" I yelled. However, the yell was somewhat ruined as my face was pushed into my pillow so the command was muffled. Nonetheless, the shaking stopped. I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms above my head. I opened my eyes and looked at Dan. It was he who had awakened me from my sleep. "What do you want?" I snapped, though accidentally. After all, I had just been woken up from my sleep.

"I'm in," Dan said excitedly. In his hands was a hidden blade, I noticed.

"Ah," I said. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked at Dan. "Congratulations," I said, patting him on his back. I checked the time. I had only slept for around an hour. "Have you been trained yet?" I asked. Dan shook his head.

"I'm meant to start in five minutes," he said, a huge grin on his face. "I'm gonna go now so I'll talk to you later. Thanks Suraj for this." I smiled and nodded to him. I checked my watch. It was 04:30pm. I had time to speak to Emi. I left my room and swiped a can of red bull from the kitchen of the Bureau before going to see the leader. I knocked on the Bureau Leader's door before entering.

"Ah, Suraj. What can I do for you?" asked the leader. He motioned for me to sit down opposite his desk. He seemed to be filling out some papers. I sipped my drink as I collected my thoughts. Then, I spoke.

"Do you know where Emi is?" I tapped my fingertip against the can as the leader put down his pen and wrung his hands together, thinking.

"I believe that she is in the back garden, by the fountain." I nodded.

"And her mother?" I asked, continuing to tap the can.

"Asleep. She has been accepted. Right now, she needs to gather her strength and rest," the leader said. "Suraj, I have just had a new shipment of hidden blades. They are called the Phantom Blades. They were mainly used in the French Revolution. Arno Dorian used one himself. Would you like one?" I nodded and accepted the new blade. There seemed to be a small crossbow underneath the gauntlet. "This can be used as a normal hidden blade too. But, you can fire the blade itself with the crossbow to hit ranged targets. They should come in handy."

"Thank you very much," I said. I took off my regular hidden blade from my left arm and strapped the new gauntlet to my left arm. I looked over it. It looked good. "What do I do with this one?" I asked, holding up my former blade.

"Whatever you wish," the leader said. I nodded and thanked him once more. I didn't give it to him, as I am sure he would have suspected that anyone would have done. Instead, I left the room, clutching my old hidden blade. I made my way to the back garden, emptying the can's contents into my mouth. I threw the can into the nearby bin, and it went in straight away. There were dummies in the back garden too, so I could practice with the newly acquired Phantom Blade. I was fairly certain that I was the only one with a Phantom Blade currently, but I was sure that would change once I gave my feedback about the weapon. That is, if the Phantom Blade was worth the time and effort. I opened the sliding door that lead to the back garden and easily located the fountain. Emi was sitting on the bottom part of the fountain, swirling her fingertips in the pool of water being held back by the brick. I moved forwards and sat next to her, not saying a word, waiting for her to talk when she was ready. I noticed that Dan was training on one of the dummies with another Assassin from the Bureau.

"Thank you for what you've done today," Emi said, still swirling her fingertips in the clear water. "I know I've said that earlier, but I wanted to say it again."

"No problem," I replied. "I would imagine that it's hard to find that your own father is the enemy and even harder to end that life. I mean, he's your dad." I looked at Emi, who lifted her head and looked into my eyes. "I'm glad that you didn't do it."

She gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean, you're glad?" I looked down at my Timberland boots.

"I'm glad that it was me," I said. "Not because I wanted to, just so that you didn't have to." I looked again into her eyes. "I've got something for you," I stated. "Here." I passed my old hidden blade to her and looked at my reflection in the water behind me.

"Why are you giving this to me?" she asked.

"I don't need it any more. I've got a new one." I showed her the new blade and she asked me to demonstrate. I wanted to try out the new weapon myself so I agreed. I picked a target - the target Dan was working on - and lifted my arm, my palm facing the sky. I pressed the button underneath the little crossbow and the blade itself went flying through the air. It landed in the dummy's stomach. Dan turned to look at me, and I smiled widely. It was a good weapon, but you needed precision and it could only be used in dire times.

"I don't know what to say," she said. I turned back to Emi.

"You don't have to say anything," I replied. "I know that you're thankful." We talked a little more and occasionally watched Dan train. As the sun started to set over the horizon, we stood up from the place we had been sitting on the fountain. I stretched and Emi yawned. "You're tired. It's been a long day," I said. "Get some rest." Emi smiled and went into the building where she was staying.

"I need to take a trip," I muttered to myself.

"What do you need to take a trip for?" asked Dan, who popped up out of nowhere. I wasn't fazed and I didn't jump unlike most people. After all, I was an Assassin.

"I'm taking a trip to meet someone. I do have a mission after all," I replied. I walked into my room and changed my clothes. After that, I unlocked the smartphone and contacted my cousin. "Hi, is he here today?" I asked when the line picked up.

_"Yes, why?"_ the voice asked.

"I need to see him. It's important," I said quietly. "Let's go tomorrow." I put the phone down and lay on my bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Me and my cousin walked up to my other cousin's house. We knocked on the door and it opened. Thankfully, I had changed my clothes and slipped out of my robes into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. It would be weird if I turned up in my Assassin's robes. I had my normal hidden blade underneath my hoodie on my arm and I had taken off the newly acquired Phantom Blade. I had left my tomahawk, gun and Phantom Blade in my room back at the Bureau. I hid my Assassin pendant underneath my hoodie and t-shirt. My Templar cousin was in this house. It was time I had a word with him. I felt in my pocket for the device that would make my voice deeper so people didn't know it was me.

I sat down on the sofa and attempted to make a conversation. "So, this war with Juno's getting worse, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah and it's only a matter of time until the Assassins that are still alive fight against her and the Templars," my cousin replied.

"Where's Eirun?" I asked. "I need to talk to him." There was no point sugar coating it. All of my family knew what I was doing. They all knew that Eirun was a Templar. The only thing was, Eirun didn't know I was an Assassin. I'd prefer to keep it that way.

"Upstairs," my cousin replied, taking out his phone. "Are you gonna do it?"

"If he doesn't change his mind. I won't have to do anything if he returns to us and proves he's loyal."

"He doesn't know what you are?"

"No," I said. "And I want it kept that way. Some of you have just joined, but know that I am higher in rank and I've had more training. You tell him, this-" I unsheathed my blade. "-goes through your throat too. And I won't hesitate to do it." I picked myself up and checked my watch. 2:30pm. Yesterday was the day I had given Emi my old hidden blade. I pressed the button on my device and put my hood up. Quietly, I slipped out the room and up the stairs. I crept into his room and stood at the door. "Eirun Aulak, you have failed this Brotherhood!" I said. My voice boomed in a deep way. He was sitting on the bed, on his laptop.

"Assassin!" he hissed. Something was wrong. He was wearing clothes like he was going out and he had a gun by his side. "Did you think that I wouldn't guess you were coming? I may be a Templar, but I'm not stupid, unlike the others." He placed his laptop to the side and picked up the gun.

"You are a traitor," I said simply.

"Perhaps, but I'll be alive," he sneered. He aimed the gun and shot at me. I dodged out the way and rolled back into the hallway. I stayed where I was, crouched down. The doors downstairs opened and I heard the sound of running feet.

"Stay back!" I yelled to them. "Don't get involved." I crept slowly back into the room. It was empty. The window was wide open. "Shit!" I cursed. I ran onto the bed and out the window. Quickly, I climbed up the wall and onto the roof. I scanned the area. There he was! My own cousin, Eirun Aulak, Templar was running down the street. I ran to the end of the roof and jumped down in a skilled way. The front door quickly opened. "Stay inside!" I yelled in my deep voice. Without notice, I took off after him, jumping over cars and parkouring everywhere just to catch up with him.

Eirun continued to shoot at me and I dodged and chased after him. "Return to the Brotherhood or die!" I yelled. I knew his choice anyway. He wouldn't return to us. I was to kill him, my own cousin. I pushed aside my feelings and my face hardened. I was an Assassin. It was my job to kill the Templars. I picked up speed and ran behind him. "You can't do anything! Surrender and you live!"

"Fuck you!" Eirun yelled. "I'd rather die than join you! I am practically a God in the Order. I am Juno's right hand man!"

"Then you will die!" I jumped and tackled him to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand. He pushed me off of him and tried to reach for the handgun. I pulled him back and he kicked me in the stomach. He cut my wind off and crawled to the gun. With my last ounce of strength, I jumped and pushed the gun farther from his hand. Eirun growled in frustration and threw a punch at my face. I blocked and punched his nose. I rolled off him and stood, crouching in my position. Eirun stood too. I unsheathed my blade. Eirun pulled out a dagger from his boot.

"Come and get me Assassin," he sneered. I ran to him and rammed him against the nearby fence. Eirun threw a right hook at my face. I ducked and slugged him in the stomach, as payback for him kicking me in the stomach.

"Oof," he said, covering his arms with his stomach. Eirun kicked me in the knees and I dropped onto my knees. Regaining his wind and breath, Eirun slashed at me with the dagger. I ducked and rolled onto my back. Eirun jumped and I used my legs to throw him behind me. I rolled and stood up, once again unsheathing my blade. "Why do you fight?!"

"Because no one else will!" I yelled. Blood was seeping from his nose. Eirun ran at me and slashed my face, cutting my cheek with the dagger. I hissed in pain and stabbed my right arm which contained the blade. It went through his clothes and pierced his arm. I didn't want to hurt him and I was thankful that I missed a vein. But, I was going to have to hurt him one way...

"Argh!" Eirun yelled, dropping the dagger and falling to his knees. With his other hand, he covered the wound. I sheathed my blade and walked up to him. Eirun looked up at me. "Who... are you...?" He was going to die now so I was going to show him who I truly was. I took off my hood and showed him who I was and turned off my device.

"What... Suraj? Why are you an Assassin?!" He exclaimed, shocked.

"My father was an Assassin so was my whole family," I explained. "You were training to be an Assassin remember? You double-crossed us. Turned into the enemy. We could have done missions together."

"I know your family were Assassins..." he trailed off. He had piqued my curiosity now. "I..."

"What did you do?" I asked, scared that I already knew the answer. I suddenly grew angry. I grabbed his collar and pushed my face into his. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I killed your family, indirectly," he muttered. "I ratted them out to the other Templars."

"YOU!" I yelled, furious. "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'M DOING THIS! IF MY FAMILY WASN'T DEAD, I WOULDN'T NEED TO RUN AROUND THE WORLD, KILLING EVERY TEMPLAR I SEE. YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" I breathed deeply, processing what I was going to say.

"I'm sorry okay!" Eirun replied.

"Sorry... doesn't... cut it..." I pulled my hood up again and unsheathed my blade. Without notice, I struck. My blade went through his neck. I let go of him and pushed him to the ground. A memory of my father telling me that you should respect the dead came to mind.

* * *

_"Good!" said my father as I successfully completed an air assassination. "You're well on your way to becoming a true Assassin, my boy." He walked towards me and offers his hand. I grasp it tightly and my father pulls me up. "I'm proud of you son," he said, pulling me into a rough hug._

_"Thanks, Dad." I returned the hug._

_"Now, son, I have something to tell you." He turned and looked at the dummy that I had just assassinated. "When you kill a Templar, or anyone for that matter, you respect the dead. Long ago, Ezio Auditore killed a Templar and he didn't show respect to the Templar's corpse. His uncle told him to always respect the dead. Then he closed the Templar's eyes and said, "_Requiescant in pace._" This means "Rest In Peace" in Italian. Always show respect to the dead by saying something meaningful."_

* * *

This time, I didn't pay my respects. Eirun didn't deserve it after what he did. I began walking away and turned my head to the body of my cousin. Blood pooled from his neck. "May you rot in hell you bastard." I walked back to my cousin's house and opened the front door. I took off my hood but my eyes were dark.

"Did you do it?" asked my cousin.

"Yes and I left him in the middle of the road," I said, unsheathing and sheathing my blade.

"In the middle of the road?!" exclaimed my cousin. "Are you kidding me? He's your cousin."

"No, he isn't. Not after what I just found out." Before anyone could say anything, I left the house and started my way to the Assassin Bureau. I needed to talk to someone.

* * *

_Author's Note: And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry that it took me so long to write this, school and things got in the way. Anyway, that's Chapter 2 complete. You guys know what to do: **Review! **Next chapter, some progress between Emi and Suraj. Also, I'm going to be referencing Arno and Shay into this as well, considering they were legends. That's all for now. See you next chapter!_


End file.
